Love from A Near Death
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Love is returned as Harry is about to jump at Hogwarts. An unknown love confuses him, but he soon learns something. The Potions Master loves him too. HP/SS Slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood on the window ledge. Tears dripped slowly down, all the way down to the ground seven floors down. Everyone stood behind him, terrified of what he might do.

He whispered, "Let me go. I can't take it anymore."

"Don't jump."

Harry froze. He came. That guy who hated him all his life was the only one who told him not to jump? That guy who he secretly loved for a whole year but broke his heart told him not to jump?

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"But, I don't want to fight. Anymore."

"You do not have to, _Harry_."

Harry turned and looked into those damned onyx eyes. "Really?"

Those obsidian eyes returned hope.

"Yes. I promise you."

Harry ran into the tall man's open arms. He hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Please, stop fighting."

One set of lips gently kissed Harry's forehead.

"Hush Harry. I promise you."

Everyone who witnessed what happened froze. Two of them together? Ron suddenly burst into laughter. He shakily pointed at Harry, then Severus.

"Two of them together? How is it …." Ron stopped laughing after the couple glared at him.

Severus tipped Harry's chin up. He looked sincerely at him and gently leaned closer.

"Harry.." and Harry captured his lips before he could say those meaningful three words. Their tongues twirled around each other for awhile.

When they finally released each other, they looked lovingly at each other, before Harry whispered in his ear, "I love you too," before gently nipping his love's ear.

Oblivious to the crowd again, they leaned in for one more kiss before Harry gave out from exhaustion.

**A/N : So, what do you think? I expect to write some Severitus soon, so this Snarry will definitely have a few more chapters. Thanks for reading my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harry had partially recovered from his suicide attempt. The love he had felt was overwhelming. As he went down to the Gryffindor common room, he saw many people staring at him with disgusted eyes. At that moment, he felt worthless again, and tears threatened to flow down again. He sighed at the sight of all his friends and silently went back up to his dormitory.

He lied in bed again. His mind wandered to last night's events. Why had Severus done that to him? Had he cared about him? He smiled. Now, he felt that only Severus loved him. Basking in that thought, he slowly fell asleep, for once not dreaming of the terrors in his life and the love of his life, Severus…

Severus sat on his bed, head in his hands. Agony filled his so much that he screamed out loud in his empty quarters. He soon stopped, realizing no one would hear him. Why was it that seeing Harry, no, _Potter_, wanting to commit suicide over him made him fill with pain? Was that… love?

That night, Harry sneaked out to find Snape. Yes, he needed answers… He stealthily tiptoed to the dungeons, getting past sleeping portraits and skillfully using his Seeker skills to dodge Mrs Norris's repeated attempts to scratch his leg. Fortunately, he reached the dungeons within 10 minutes. Noting that Snape's door was open, he cautiously stepped inside. He turned to close the door and almost immediately, a soft voice was heard.

"Mr Potter, unless I am mistaken, I am under the impression that curfew has started and that you should be in _bed_…" Severus stepped out of the shadows and looked at him with a pointed gaze.

Harry had a determined look on his face. Steeling his beating heart, he replied valiantly, "I need answers."

"What answers?"

"Why did you want to save me last night?"

Severus face fell. Did Harry not believe him? He sighed and walked to him, tilting his chin.

"Did you not hear my reasons?"

A suspicious look filled Harry's face.

"I don't believe it."

Severus immediately let go on Harry. Sadness was etched all over his face. So Harry had doubted his love for him. His logic had told him so.

Taking this as a chance to further clear up any misunderstandings… he continued, "In the past year, you must have known that I had already started to admire you. But every time I wanted to try to know you better, all you would do is sneer at me and try to put me down. But I never said what I truly felt. So why, why is it now that you want me? "

Severus spun round. He was furious. Harry did not know how his role as a double agent prevented him from returning his love. He planned to do it now, especially after he nearly lost him.

"It was the only way to keep you safe! If I had treated you like my lover blatantly in front of the whole class, the Slytherins would have reported it to their parents, who would definitely in turn hungrily pour all information against me to the Dark Lord, and then I would die, and so would you!"

"Then why did you make me have detention with you all the time? Making me hopeful, then turning your back to me… that was horrible of you!" Harry burst out, indignantly.

Severus suddenly understood what this was all about. His affections were not that clearly evident to Harry yet. He gently whispered, "I thought it was the only time to for us to be together, _alone_."

Harry looked up from his hands. Hope rising in his heart, he gave a little smile. "Really? You really wanted to spend time with me alone?"

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. "I swear Potter, you were born to make me become a broken recording machine."

They both laughed a little. Harry took a step forward. He softly said, "So what happens now, Professor?"

"This is what happens."

He swept Harry off his feet and kissed his forehead gently, before putting him down and slowly hugging him fully. A nervous, obviously with no experience at this, cautiously returned the embrace. Severus flicked his wand and slow music filled the room.

They gently moved their bodies along to the music. Closing their eyes, they felt each other and leaned into each other. This moment was a sight truly to behold. Unknown to them, they were filled in a golden aura. Their hearts beating as one, they enjoyed each other's presence.

Slowly, they opened their eyes, oblivious to the golden aura around them. They only saw each other, after which kissing ensued. A deep passionate kiss what was led them to love each other more. Their need for each other was not just kissing but they knew that they would have to wait at least until Harry was ready. With great reluctance they broke apart and flopped into the couch.

Leaning into each other's arms, Harry was the first to comment.

"Wow."

"As articulate as ever, Mr Potter.

"Well, pardon me, Professor Snape. I must say that what had happened just now was simply exhilarating and that we should repeat it for assured continued love."

A deep chuckle came from Severus.

"You better go now Harry. I believe you should be in the Great Hall for Breakfast."

**A/N: Thanks guys for supporting my story! Unfortunately, I wont be posting as much for the next week or so, because I have too much stuff going on at school! But to make up for it, I will try to post better high-quality stories!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating for a long time. Been busy. I also apologize for such a short chapter, but this would be a sort of a prologue to the Chapter 4!**

Harry was happy. He had someone who saw him not for his name but for who he was. He had a good appetite that morning and so he ate a big portion of everything. He did not notice the hostility at his house table. Everyone was staring at him. The other houses were curious and were discussing quietly on what had happened that had caused Gryffindor to hate him.

"What do you think happened?" Susan Bones whispered to her best mate, Lola Panoma.

"I heard it was something to do with his suicide attempt yesterday, something that totally shocked the entire house yet angered them at the same time.

"I see."

Susan knew that Harry was a nice guy. He had good looks and he had plenty of money. Well, he is a good catch, but why doesn't he have a girlfriend? Suddenly, the answer appeared in her mind, eyes widening in shock, she stared at him. He looked happy, even though no one was sitting with him. Definitely a love symptom, she mused. He is a gay.

Shaking her head, she wondered why the people hated him. Was it because he came out as a gay? Were they disgusted? Apparently so, even his best friends Ron and Hermione were disgusted too. She bravely summoned the meager courage she had and walked up to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to know that I know why you are sitting alone and that I support you."

An uproar came upon the great hall.

Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand to his throat, casting a Sonorous charm.

"SILENCE! Everyone please, sit down and continue eating. I am sure one of your classmate's sexuality does not matter to the whole school. After all, Mr Potter, I am too a gay and willing to admit it.

Silence now enveloped the hall.

A gay? Dumbledore, the greatest wizards of all times, liked men? So much for hoping he had an heir. All these thoughts went through the students mind, including Harry.

One thing the school knew though, that Hogwarts was going to be chaotic from now on.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is it good enough? Please review! They are much appreciated so that I can help to improve it. Watch out for the next chapter! To the dear readers who reviewed my stories, thank you! :)**


End file.
